Last, but not the Least
by faeriemischief
Summary: Obito's sister, Suki, and what he really left behind. Sasuke realizing he's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Last, but not the Least**

Obito snapped his goggles firmly to his face and taking one last glance in the mirror; he pocketed his eye drops. "They're never going to come." Squinting his eyes, hoping his Sharingan would appear. _"Kakashi is a jounin today. He'll never let me forget I'm an Uchiha with no Sharingan. No matter if my father is the clan leader, he'll never respect me. Now I'm almost glad that I never got him a present. Serves him right."_ A defiant glare crossed his face.

"Obito, you said you'd play with me today!" He looked down to see his sister pulling on his pants. How she made the perfect puppy dog eye's he'd never know.

"Suki, today I have an important mission! If it were anything else I'd stay. Tomorrow I promise. I'll tell Minato Sensei I want to spend a whole day with you, even if our village was under attack." He patted her on the top of the head, smiling and encouraging her to do the same.

"You say that every day! You hate Kakashi but you 'd rather fight with him then help me with my Sharingan!" He stared into his sisters eye's. She was only six years old and yet she already had her Sharingan come in. Her violet eyes glistened with ready tears. As hard as it had always been to know that she was excelling so fast could make it only easy to dislike her but he loved her too much. Like him already she shared a hate for Kakashi, unfortunately for Rin too. Her reasoning was for all the time they took him away from her.

"Listen, if you don't get upset about it today; I'll take you out for some ramen tomorrow. Only don't tell Mother or Father. Deal?" He bent on one knee and reached out for a hug; a peace-offering.

Instantly she burst out in tears but excepted the hug. "Promise?" she hiccupped into his jacket.

"Of course. I love you. Be good for mom today, she can't keep up with you." He carried her to the kitchen, handing her off to his mother, who flinched at any moment of physical contact with Suki.

"Where are you off to, Obito?" His mother asked, while Suki burned her red face into his mother's shoulder.

"Sorry but important mission today. I'm almost already late, they'll kill me this time if I am." Panic crept into his voice. "Bye mom, bye Suki!" He planted one more kiss on the top of her head. "I promise, don't forget." Suki shot her head up and beamed at her brother

"I'll never forget!" she waved frantically at him.

Obito turned and ran. As he flew out the front door an old woman was crouched over from the weight of her groceries. Obito sighed. He had a little time to spare, only a little. "Do you need some help?"...

* * *

"Kakashi." Obito wheezed. "I know you'll look out for Rin for me. But can you promise me something?"

"Anything." Kakashi hung to every word.

"Look after Suki," Blood bubbled in the corner of his mouth "Tell her what happened, everything. Make sure you watch her grow up because you know I'll be watching her too, with you." Kakashi embraced his hand in a brotherhood fashion. "Go! Go now before you're both killed!"

"Suki! You must go with the ANBU, they'll take you somewhere safe. I'll come get you when I can." Kakashi tried to pull her arms away from him.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me like Obito!" she screamed.

"I'll come back for you I promise, I promised Obito too!" Finally he was able to grip her arms and handed them over to one of the AMBU.

One of them stepped over to him and whispered over Suki's screams "Since when did you become so attached. Kakashi...

Kakashi sat up in his bed. Sweat poured over his face and body. Every year around Obito's death he had to replay it in his mind. Suki. He could never forget her tears and screams. It was years ago but it always felt as if it was still happening. Every day for brief moments he had to re live his worst memories. Although in the recent weeks his nightmares were slowly fading. He had his own team to train and mentor. Naruto, Sakura and Sauske. He always thought it was funny how the three of them reminded him of his days long ago. How he cared for each own and of their abilities he watches progress.

He could finally shake the fog from his head and dressed himself ready for another day. He had a few missions to take his team on, hoping they'd all get done by the end of the day. Patting his book in place he set off. He was waiting to see if today Sakura had decided to take the chunin exam. He had little doubt she would but knew better to check up on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi walked into the exam building, nose to his book. "I see your early for a change, Kakashi. It isn't like you." He peered over the side of his book to see Asuma and Kurenai. Asuma smirked.

"It seemed later to me. You know how I like to be just in time. I see you two together, no surprise there." Kurenai blushed.

"Our teams went up together. They know the importance to be on time. It doesn't matter anyways. I heard they we waiting for a team from the sound village to show up. Late due to a mission." She scoffed.

"Did you notice how many of them entered this year? Where did they all come from? Why would the Hokage wait for them?" Asuma inquired and he lit his crooked cigarette.

"I heard that this was their first year. Always on important missions to attended. Heard they were a bunch of eighteen year olds. It's interesting how they went for so long without testing. All I know is that they're considered the best. Arrogant of them thinking they didn't need to test." Kurenai informed them. Kakashi closed his book.

"Doesn't matter the age, you know this. There are many that have been for every test and are the same age. It's all the level you are at. Take me such as." Kakashi said indifferent.

"Course you had to make that know." Asuma laughed and butting his smoke. "By the way Gai is looking for you. I think he wants to get a look at your team before they go in."

Kakashi laughed. "Why wouldn't he. I've seen his bunch. We'll just have to see what the exams make of them. I'll see you later. Got to go find my team." Asuma and Kurenai nodded and they walked their separate ways.

* * *

Kakashi waited by the entrance hoping he didn't miss his team yet. Just as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the hall. He gave his speech and watched as his team walk through the doors. He chuckled to himself. He kicked off his leg that was flat against it and decided to find Asuma and Kurenai. His vision snapped to a trio walking a very effortless pace. It was a team of two Kunochi and a man. He glanced for their head bands but already suspecting the trio's origins. The three sound village. "So this is who they're up against." He thought. "Don't look like much to me."

Each one kept their faces to the shadows, tempted to use his Sharingan to get a better look but instead passing them would suffice. They kept their faces forward, not giving a glance to the Jounin passing. Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi caught one by the eye. It was the girl leading the others behind her. Shorter than he, she only came to his shoulders. Her hair was long, jet black and in soft waves. Tight short shorts and a deep purple, low V-neck, button up shirt. The back was a thin fish net that allowed little to the imagination and her head band as a belt. Her hair covered the side of her face until she brushed it back, showing her eyes. An icy glare sent a shock up and down his body. The intense sudden contact and the amethyst clear eyes that froze his mind and body. Standing paralyzed, Kakashi could only listen to the still ongoing steady pace until the squeak and slam of the door. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen those eyes in years. His nightmares were alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto struggled under the death grip of Sakura. He tried to squeeze from her grasp but no luck. The entire room glared at Naruto with blood lust. He didn't even tremble. It only fed his hunger to destroy them all.

"Kabuto!" Sakura screamed and released him.

"Impossible, I saw him dodge the attack!" Sasuke claimed.

Naruto turned and seen Kabuto kneeling before broken glass, clutching himself with pain. Sakura was leaning over him to help. He couldn't understand what happened. Three members of the sound village stood nearby laughing. He clutched his fist with such tension, ready to fight.

"I don't want to say it again, you are in my way. Now, MOVE!" A new voice raised above the shouting. At the doorway, stood three new faces and Naruto couldn't help to notice, was a squad with two girls! Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were blocking their way.

"And who the hell are you!" Kiba called to them. They began to advance but they weren't in any stance 'to fight.

"I wouldn't talk to them like that if I were you. The ninja with the fury back called out. "I can guarantee that'll be the last things you'll say." The sound ninja before Kabuto laughed.

"We don't need any of your help." The male said of the newly entered trio. He was tall, taller that any of them that's for sure. Naruto looked close. He almost thought he was looking at Sasuke. He had the same face but with red and black streaks beneath both eyes. His hair was dark brown without the dorky bangs that Sasuke had. His face was serious and a squared jaw that was set. He was wearing a tight, deep teal, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. To his left was a dark-haired beauty, in his opinion. She seemed bored. To her left was a little girl or so he thought. She wore pink hair and pink eyes to match. Her clothing was a short pink top that stopped under her well-rounded breasts that exposed her mid drift. Black mid-thigh, tight shorts with a white short skirt. Instead of the standard shoes ninja's wore hers were white boots. She had a devious grin on her face.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" called a man from the front of the room, Naruto noted he was a Jounin "Your from the Sound Village. We postponed the exam for you three just to start trouble?"

"Sorry we're a little jumpy. First time at the exams." The fury boy called.

"We're here. So let's start." The dark-haired beauty called. The Jounin took an insult to a demand. He gave further warning and directions to the exam. Everyone took their seats. Naruto felt isolated from his team. Especially finding out it was a written exam. The time began and Naruto looked down at his test.

Ebiki's eyes searched the room and already had the cheating began . He watched random students himself knowing that his sentinals were watching closely. His eyes fell upon the Sound ninjas the exam was held for and noticed they weren't even moving. Had they even looked at the exam? Had they already figured out his test? It was impossible. Now he was intrigued to watch them only. They're eyes were set on him and even for first time Genin he was shocked with the growing shiver down his back. The dark-haired girl made movement but to only lean back in her chair. The boy only crossed his hands and rested his chin on them with his eyes in the distance. A little pink haired one only twisted her hair between her fingers and gave a more than dramatic yawn. Students around each person kept giving them side glances and one or two looks at their exams. Eibiki was growing angry and moved from the front of the class. He walked to the desk of the girl leaning in her chair. He pulled a Kunai knife and stabbed her paper.

Her attention only then just seemed to notice him, with a lazy realization. The knife came down in between her middle and ring finger. "Do you need something, Sensei?" She asked him still not quite looking at him.

"You do know your ninja ranking and career depend on this exam?" Eibiki was grinding his teeth and leaned on the knife pushing it further into the wood.

"Yes." She plainly put. Ebiki couldn't believe how passive she was acting. "With all due respect," She finally looked up at him between her eyelashes. And he saw them, her blazing violet eyes. He wanted to cringe but knew hundreds of eyes of students were on them. "I can't expect to finish with your kunai tearing up my test." And in a faster movement then he could have reacted she pulled the knife out and held it out flat in the palm of her hand.

"Alright, I will be giving the final question in just a few moments." He pushed away from the desk, leaving his knife in her out stretched hand. He could feel his Sentinals uncomfortably moving around him, as he saw their eyes flash to the girl.

"Now these are the rules…."


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi was still shaken by the sight of her, Suki. It had been almost six years since he had last seen her, even heard of her. He sat in a lounge with Asuma and Kurenai, across from them sipping tea to calm his nerves.

"What's the matter, Kakashi? You're quieter than normal and that's saying something." Asuma flicked his cigarette in the ash tray next to him. Kurenai looked at him closely.

"Just had a flash back is all. They sometimes creep up on you when you least expect them." He shook his head while rubbing the back of the neck.

Asuma chuckled, "I know what you mean. Sometimes I see people's faces I haven't seen or thought of for years."

"Oh how right on you could be," Kakashi took another sip of his tea.

"Huh?" Asuma straighten up. "What is it Kakashi? What it a flash back of Obito?"

Kakashi smiled inward, grateful for a friends concern. "Kinda, you could say something like that. Remember Suki?"

"Wait, who's Obito?" Kurenai questioned both looking to face to face of Asuma and Kakashi.

"I forget that you're a new Jonin, Kurenai." Asuma sighed. He looked to Kakashi then looked to his unlit cigarette. "Obito was a ninja with Kakashi, they were a team, and they're leader was Minato. Obito died in a secret mission to put us at advantage during the secret war. Suki was his younger sister. They were the family of the clan leaders, like royalty. They have an even rarer Sharingan than what they are known for. When the Uchia clan was wiped out, Suki and two others were on a mission, when they returned the ANBU snuck them out of the country and hid them from Itachi before he could finish all others than Sasuke." He took his cigarette to his mouth, lit and inhaled deep.

Kakashi had his head down with his elbows resting on his knees. He could feel Kurenai watching him and was thankful yet bitter when Asuma explained. He was assured enough to know that he had trust in these two but he hadn't heard the story spoken in years. "As far as anyone knew they were dead. The village that was sheltering them, until the AMBU could retrieve and bring them back, was destroyed by a group of rouge ninja. Although no one thought it was a random attack. Their bodies were never recovered in the brutal slaughter." Kakashi could feel himself shaking now. His tea was now cold he barely could place it down without knocking it over.

"And so this girl, Suki, she's here now? Why? Wouldn't the Hokakge have realized it was her when she was registering? Did no one ever think of the possibility of her and the others returning?" Kurenai was asking all the questions Kakashi mind had only began to scratch the surface of.

"We don't ask questions. The AMBU said they did all they could. They were able to find and kill the group of ninja that had. They had no accusation with Itachi. So it was left. As you should too, Kurenai." Asuma glared at her from the side. Kakashi's breathing began to steady. He had a plan. He was to go to the Hokakge and ask him these questions straight away.

"Well, it looks like my cue to exit." Kurenai looked embarrassed. "Don't worry; I need to see the Hokakge anyways. This was just a good excuse to not be late this time." He smiled at her and waited till she returned it. He waved to Asuma and slowly walked out the door so to not have them think he was racing to get away. Once out of the room he used his transportation jutsu.

"I think you test was a little too easy, Ebiki." Anke turned to him as she looked at the most students she had seen in five years.

"Well they're yours now. Good luck. See if you can at least cut the numbers in half." Ebiki spoke through gritted teeth. Although he wasn't looking right at her, his glare was fixed to a girl near the front. She was leaning backwards in her chair. Right away she could understand Ebiki's annoyance. She looked smug with not a single worry line or a drop of sweat from his test. Either he was getting soft or this girl looked at cool as her expression.

"Alright, we'll meet first thing tomorrow. Be prepared for the worst time of your lives." She left them with these final words. As the room cleared, she turned to Ebiki and said, "Do you have some stories to share?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke looked at the teams still let. He laughed and more than the half that were there, knowing that he could easily beat them and he had to beat them to become stronger. He sized up each group. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. He refrained from laughing. He eyed Lee and Neji closely. They might pose some difficulty but he couldn't even make what abilities Tenten could have. He barely would glance at Shino, Kiba and Hinata. His eyes almost flexed when he looked to Gara and his teammates. More than anything he wanted to fight them as soon as the exams would allow him to. But this new team in his radar is what he really questioned.

He hated how they didn't even care, that all the people around them weren't even there. Weren't even a threat; more so for the fact that they seemed to under-estimate him. He looked to the guy and wondered what his abilities could be that he was supported enough to have two girls in his team. Sasuke decided to mark him as an opponent without another thought. He could see how they were always stared at but he was sure it wasn't for their mystery but for their appearance. He admitted that this girl, dark-haired, was indeed a looker. He had to make sure that Sakura or Ino wouldn't catch him glancing. There was something about her that a foggy memory failed to grasp, and a gnawing feeling that that he should not. Still, curiosity could get the best of anyone.

He almost wanted to punch Naruto on the head for his obvious staring, the drool being the giveaway. "Why don't girls come like that from the leaf village?" Naruto dazed drooled out.

"Naruto!" And with an inward thank you to Sakura, she flatted the top of her head. He crumpled into the ground and began shouting and screaming while massaging the lump on his head. 'L_ose_r.'

"Hey! Go easy on him its not his fault. Look around, he's not the only one." Kiba walked into view, Shino and Hinata close behind. It was true most (if not all) of the teams were taking side glances, girls giggling. Sasuke was almost shocked that Sakura or Ino weren't drooling.

"Not just the boys either." Ino walked beside Sakura. "Don't you think he almost looks like Sasuke?"

"Almost," Sakura blushed.

"Hey there, you're much too beautiful to be here! You should be the prize a shinobi would happily be coming home to every night" Some guys of a leaf village had walked over to the pink haired girl. Almost pathetic like but to Sasuke's annoyance she giggled.

"I bet you say that to all the Kunochi here." The three were sitting on a large rock formation almost as if they were statues themselves.

"What's your name?" the leaf village idiot asked.

"Oh, me? I'm Songo." She giggled again. Sasuke found it was a shrill little girl's laugh. "Oh and this is Miroku and Suki." The others didn't even move at they're names.

"Miroku, you're a very lucky guy surrounded my such beautiful girls." Again he didn't move. "Too much in fact. After these exams I think you and me should hook up, Songo. You don't deserve a guy who doesn't even look at you."

The group of three began to laugh and the girl too had the nerve to laugh as well but her face turned into a devious grin. With that, in a flash Miroku's arm shot out and seized the idiot by the throat. The others backed away but still shouting threats if he didn't let go.

"Listen," Miroku spoke with his face down. "I don't want to repeat myself so I suggest listening well. They aren't here for your entertainment and especially have better taste than to be in your company. Talk to her again like that and you won't be lucky to get your neck back next time." And with that he threw the village idiot as if he pitched a doll; with no sign of effort used.

* * *

"Are you kidding me!" Naruto screamed "He just blasted him away!"

Everyone around him stood in shock but the girls in awe. "Did you see how ripped he is!" Ino squealed.

Suki seemed to bored with what was going on around her started to walk away from her team, she was coming straight for them. Miroku settled back in his seat unfazed but what just happened or for the fact Suki walked away. Songo curled up with him and started to kiss him right there.

_'How disgusting'_ Sasuke thought, "_no shinobi should ever put out a public display like that."_ In fact he was sure something like that was prohibited.

"Don't worry about him, he's only like that because of Songo." Suki spoke behind Sasuke.

_'How did she get behind me without me hearing her_?!" He slowly turned around.

He was shocked to see her smiling but it was only brief. "So you are the famous nine rookies this year."

"Yeah that's us. What's it too you?" Shikamaru said indifferently.

She looked at him for a moment, tilting her head as her eyes narrowed. Regaining the moment she looked again at Sasuke, "You wear the Uchiha emblem? I would be correct to say that you're Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't move or make a sound. "Leave him alone, you have no right talking to him like that!" Sakura shouted from behind.

"I think he's a big enough boy to speak for himself, who are you anyways? His girlfriend? It couldn't be likely."

Naruto growled "It doesn't matter who we are, we're the ones that will be beating your ass by the end of the exams."

She laughed. One single laugh that surrounded Sasuke with tension. He didn't like this at all where it could be going.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan." His scarlet stare burning into hers.

"That's what they lead you to believe." She walked past Sasuke lightly brushing his shoulder. This was enough of a threat for him. His body tensed for a moment and he spun on the spot grabbing her shoulder to turn and do the same, now standing face to face.

"I know I'm the last, because I was the one that saw everyone dead." With his other hand he clenched in a fist and punch straight at her face.

"What the-!?" Kiba exclaimed. Sasuke punched the air, filled with cherry blossoms.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lord Hokage, may I speak with you?" Kakashi's head poked into the Hokage's office.

"Yes Kakashi, what could I help you with?" He lit the tobacco in his pipe and pointed for him to stand before his desk which was covered in organized stacks of papers.

"Lord Hokage, I wish to speak about some of the ninja of the Sound Village." Kakashi tentatively inquired.

"Umm, I've had a feeling you would come and talk to me about this matter. It's about Suki Uchiha, no doubt. I am aware of her arrival." The Hokage's eyes were covered in the shadow of his hat.

Kakashi flinching inward at her name, "Yes that is why I have come. With all due respect, I was told years ago that she-" A lump caught in his throat. He swallowed hard. "She had been killed."

"In the report Kakashi it said that the bodies of Miroku Sandu, Songo Kaisa and Suki Uchiha were never recovered. About three years ago I had heard of a group of Shinobi were becoming well-known in different countries. They had never worn a country's headband and were marked as a rogue trio where the ANBU warned us to put in our bingo books. These three were known for gathering the highest level secrets of nation leaders, Feudal lords and ladies, and top-secret operations. As well they were a highly skilled level ninja that have only obliterated and enemy or obstacle in they're paths. I had asked the ANBU who first heard of them to send more of an in depth report of the three. For precaution, I sent a nine man quad and only two shinobi returned; both later died of severe injury and damage.

By the descriptions and few photographs they were able to take I had no doubt that they were of the remaining Uchiha's. After the death of the two ANBU members I had heard of their movement closer to the Hidden Leaf Village. I sent a smaller squad to send a message to them. I told them to stay out of the country."

"But why, Lord Hokage?! Are they not people of the Hidden Leaf Village?" Kakashi was shocked by hearing what the Hokage had done.

"Kakashi your head is too clouded by your own biased opinion to really understand. They never wanted to return from all those years ago. They are not Leaf Shinobi. They enjoy their power to much too ever stand and protect anyone or anything. Please understand why I never told you the whole story of Suki's whereabouts."

Kakashi slammed his fists on the desk. "But you let her and the others in now? Why have you chosen to let them do so at this time?"

"They have made their choice to be a part of the Sound Village, the lord has vouched for them all and due to the Chunin exam rules I cannot deny them access. It will only be for a short time and after the exams finish they are never allowed to step foot in this country again." The Hokage tapped the ashes of his pipe in a tray, finally he tilted his eyes to Kakashi, "You would do well to keep away from her. I have the ANBU watching her and they will tell me if you speak to her, in fact I advised them to do so. For your sake, Kakashi I'd leave her alone. I know you feel debited to her for Obito's wishes but she is not him. Obito wasn't the greatest Shinobi, but he had the biggest heart. I had found in the years after his death a dark side of her emerge and rub off on the others. She is not the little, sweet girl you once knew Kakashi." The Hokage reached out and place his hand over Kakashi's and murmured a small prayer.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage for telling me the truth. I know my judgment is bias when it comes to Suki or Obito. I will not have any contact with her; it would only harm me then helping me cope with all that has happened in my past. To have any sentimental feelings with only makes things worse for me when she leaves. This I know Lord Hokage, and I will not forget." Kakashi relaxed and stood back up. He nodded, thanked the Hokage once more and left.

His first instinct was to go to Obito's grave stone. He placed a cherry blossom on the grave. "I know you always saved and brought her back these, they were her favorite. "They were the only words he spoke out loud. The rest he plotted out how he was going to talk to Suki alone and without getting caught. Before she left he needed to see her, hear her voice and tell her everything he always wanted to say over these years. It was his one and only chance.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing you maggots?" Anko marched up the nine rookies, the other three just sitting off to the side on the set of boulders. "You were warned about fighting without permission."

"But-"Sakura tried to plead.

"Sentences like that start out with excuses. Soon enough you'll get your chance at one another. Has everyone signed their wavers?" All nodded. "Good then head over and receive your scroll. A Junín will escort you to your gates."

The young ninja all immediately left the scene. Once the rookie nine were gone, the sound three finally made their way through. Anko eyed them closely. '_Ibiki warned me about these three. I didn't think they would start fights so soon. Too bad they don't know what they're up against in the forest. It'll knock them down a few pegs, if not out of the exam.'_

* * *

"You have to wait here until we are given permission to let you in." Izumo said, although Suki thought it unnecessary. Although she liked the way his mouth looked when he talked. She saw that he tried to hide any time he looked her up and down; she dared not catch him because she liked it.

She tilted her head to the side and looked him in the eyes as flirty as she felt. "Do you think you could stop me, if I tried?" She made sure to put no threat in her voice.

"I know I'd be able to. You think you're a hot shot, eh? But I'll be there when the medical ninja are extracting what's left of your pretty self in the forest." He cooed a soft flirty tone in his voice. His eyes flashed a wanting for her. "How old are you anyway?"

"I would think a purvey boy like yourself would have already snuck a peak at my file."

"Well I admit I have, but I don't admit to being purvey. It didn't say much about you, just basically your name and that you were trouble." He looked smug.

"I wouldn't go about getting my attention with talking about my trouble, when I only had to meet a few girls here in the leaf village to hear of yours and your friend's mischief with them."

His smile spread across his face, he seemed very pleased that she knew of his history. But he never answered. She looked at Miroku and Songo, they looked beyond bored.

She heard a yell in the distance and the doors opened, Izumo stepped aside and in a flash the others dashed in, Suki on the other hand waited and he presented the opening to her. "Try not to watch me as I run inside; I know you'll want to look at me from behind."

"Let's just say I probably will, but we both know you'll like it." He crossed his arms and leaned on the fence with his eyes down. "How about when this is all over, me and you should go out sometime." Suki laughed and followed after her team members.

"You are worst then Songo is sometimes. She doesn't mean it but you try and flirt when you see something you remotely like." Miroku scolded Suki.

"Unlike Songo, she has something to play with all the time." Suki reminded him. She hated when the others spoke down to her. She was never conceited, but she knew she was far past them in abilities, yet they acted otherwise.

Miroku was gifted with immense strength and speed. He had strong Tijutsu, but chose to show off his own jutsu when he could possible. Songo, although lacked the most basics in any fighting skill; she increased her Genjutsu to make up for it. Suki was stronger, faster, and the use of genjutsu better than her comrades but never much had to use them. Her fighting preference was different. Why use them when the others were already so proficient. Her fighting choice where her chakra whips for long distance, but from time to time would rather use her Tijutsu. The only thing that would set her even higher would be the use of her Sharingan but she chose to never use them ever. She mastered them at the age of 10 but memories pained her too much to ever use them.

"You'll pay for what you did to my comrade!" Suddenly a voice came behind them. Someone was per suing after them and Suki had a pretty good guess who. They all three leap into a clearing ahead, turned and faced they're attackers.

It was the three Leaf Shinobi that hit on Songo earlier. "I call these three," Miroku never waited for a confirmation from his team members. As soon as the opposing three touch the ground, he slammed his fist down. "Thunder punch quicksand!"

The top ground rock separated and opened up, instantly trapping them. The useless ninja struggled, only further deepening themselves. Songo skipped on the solid rocks to face them. "We'll get you out if you promise to hand over your scroll." She cooed a lie to them.

"Here take it, take it!" One handed it to her, and she skipped back.

"You said you'd get us out!" One choked with mud and sand already reaching his mouth. And then in seconds they were gone.

"I knew it was going to be easy, but that easy!" Miroku shouted with anger. Songo landed at his side and reached up and put her hand on her shoulder, with the other she handed the scroll.

"And look it's the one we needed too. Doesn't that just make it even better?" Suki exclaimed excited very sarcastically.

He took one side glance at Suki. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't seem much longer after Suki and her comrades retrieved their second scroll they were already at their destination. Above on the wall was a message for them to finally open them.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Suki offered the scrolls. Greedily Songo and Miroku snatched them from her hands.

"What is this?!" Songo squealed and dropped hers as did Miroku and he moved to block Songo and herself. As it hissed she remembered the symbols.

"It's a summoning jutsu." Suki announced and her team mates relaxed. Smoke puffed out and a figure was outlined of someone and once it cleared it was the last person they all would ever expect. Standing there was Kakashi, who look just as stunned as they all did.

Kakashi stood in disbelief. He was told by the Hokakge that he wouldn't have any contact with these three what so ever and wondered how a simple mistake was made to allow this. Anko was to make sure that they would have a scroll to summon anyone but him for them.

"Long time no see, Kakashi." Miroku snarled.

"You seem unhappy, Miroku. How can I make this any easier for you?" Kakashi used all his strength to keep his voice calm.

"Explaining why the hell you were summoned would be a good start. And then maybe explaining where you've been all these years. I hope the burden of living in your own village wasn't too much for you."

"I'm here because I'm to user you to the next phase of the exam and to congratulate you. So congratulations."

"How about instead we don't care much for your offer." Songo hissed "And explain where you get off acting so high and mighty."

Kakashi tried hard not to burst out explaining how he was sorry because he knew it would mean little, if not, nothing. "Because no matter what offer of explanation I give you, you wouldn't care. So I don't have any reason to act any different than I should." He wanted Suki to say something or even to look at him. Yet her eyes remained lost looking into the distance and the ground.

"Well if you have nothing better to say then get out of our way." Miroku advanced to the doors out of the room dragging Songo behind him. Suki didn't move, neither could Kakashi. He looked at how much she grew and how much she looked of Obito. With that his heart gave a bitter twinge of regret that he wasn't here to see her. "Suki, come here now. You'll only do damage to yourself if you stay here any longer. I won't give you anymore warning or rescue if you don't come with us now.

Suki tilted her head in Songo and Miroku's direction and if suddenly realizing they even moved. Then she looked at Kakashi and his heart froze. So much pain and unanswered questions blasted at him. Suddenly her eyes changed. They became hard and distant. Only anger and disgust rose to the surface "You promised." Such bitter, such hate were the words she spoke and she walked to follow her team mates.

"Suki wait-"

"Don't you dare ever speak her name!" Songo spat and she ran and grabbed Suki by the wrist and all three disappeared behind the doors. Kakashi exhaled and he wasn't sure if he had breathed once since he saw her. He got what he wanted, but it didn't do him any better. It only ached for him to want to speak to her more, speak to her alone.

* * *

"Well, well. Look who's the next ones to arrive."

Suki and her team stood opposed to the members of the sand village. The tallest, Konkuro, welcomed them. "We would have been here sooner if Miroku didn't want to take more scrolls than we needed." Suki answered. She sounded bitterer than intending to, but her contact with Kakashi left her with many mixed emotions. More so she was happy to see him. For years she believed she would never lay her eyes on him again and a part of her almost wished that. She didn't want to be so hateful to him but those feelings were uncontrollable it seemed.

"You seem a little tense." Temari mocked Suki. "This little test getting to you already? And here I thought you were the best Shinobi around."

"Stop it Temari," Gaara snapped "We need their help to complete our mission. I don't want to have to deal with the drama you two cause. It's embarrassing."

"Sorry Gaara." Temari sheepishly apologized.

"Anyways," Konkuro broke the growing tension. "Were you able to recover any information yet?"

"Speak quieter, Konkuro. We don't know if someone could be listening." Temari scolded.

"Inside there are only camera, which are to our backs, with no microphones so there won't be a chance of those hearing anything unwanted. The ANBU that has tracked our every movement since we've entered the village are station outside this building. This is the safest place we'll probably have to talk for a long while." Miroku explained. "As for the information you've requested of our expertise, will come soon. First we must show that we mean no harm here. Of course the Hokakge will forever suspect us, but in time we may have less surveillance of us."

"Then we will move on to targets to extract the information from." Suki said with annoyance. "Since we have been watched around the clock and since we've long lost contacts from this country, we must build new relationships." _Or continue with the one we only have._

"What? From those kids we saw you talk to earlier?" Temari said with disbelief.

"Yeah that little annoying knucklehead, the pathetic pink-haired girl and the emo boy with the funny hair?" Konkuro aided his sister. "What could you possibly get from them? They would have nothing of the city's fortress stricter plans, lists of all Jonin and chunin or they're schedule routines…."

"Who said we were getting it from them?" Songo inquired. "Please do not attempt to know any of our methods. Besides," she sniffed. "The less you know about what we do, the better."

"For what?" Temari challenged. "The mission?"

"For you." Miroku stepped in.

"Hmmmm. Touchy, touchy about your girlfriend there." Temari dared to taunt but her eyes flicked up and down him. The small smirk in the corner of her mouth showed to Suki that she found him attractive yet found it amusing to tease him. Songo wrapped her arms around him.

"What of your methods that makes them any different than any other Shinobi? I wonder what makes you so…" Gaara's eyes flashed with excitement, "strong?"

Suki felt a bloodlust emanating from him and slowing creeping out. Almost enough to make the hairs on her neck stand up "I think we made it clear the less you know the better." Suki commanded the conversation to end of that topic. "The only job now is for us all to pass the next round. It's obvious they'll hold preliminary rounds, alright?"

"Easier done then said." Konkuro grinned viciously.

The doors to the room squeaked and echoed horrible due to the vast size of the room itself. There more Genin entered. There was still much left to the time limit and yet another group entered and another.

"I think it's best for us all to go our ways." Miroku stated the obvious it seem and the Sand and Sound village ninja separated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kakashi wouldn't show it but he was more than shaken up from all his encounters today, first Suki then Orochimaru. His opinion he couldn't figure which was worse.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura timidly broke his thoughts. His head was foggy and he knew his face was of surprise when he remembered where he was. "Is Sasuke alright?" Her eyes were so hopeful.

"He's going to be just fine." He smiled with his eye and patted her on the head.

"Kakashi Sensei! You missed a major fight!" Naruto shouted with his eyes filled of hungered excitement.

"Really? Whose had I missed?" His eye darted to Suki, Miroku and Songo. All three sat opposed the leaf village. Little Songo sat on the rails while her arms reach out above her head to wrap herself around Miroku's neck. Even with the height of the rails, Miroku and to lean on the railing handle so she hadn't had to reach too high. They were speaking low to one another, sizing up the competition they had before them. Very much engaged with their surrounds. Suki on the other had looked distant and apart from the world. She on the ground with her back leaning on Miroku's leg, while one of her own legs dangled from between the railing where she swaying to back and forth. While he glanced at her in her private world somewhere, she suddenly became alerted and slowing began to turn her head to Kakashi. Swiftly he looked back to Naruto where he waiting to give him his answer.

"It was the guy from the sound village, the one over there." And Naruto pointed. Kakashi wanted to bash him down on the head. He didn't look, "He pulverized this other guy form the waterfall village. They almost had to bring him back in two pieces."

"It was so awful, but he fights almost as good as Sauske." Sakura blushed and giggles while sideways glancing at Miroku. "That stupid little girl looks like she could be pushed over by a leaf." Her face became sour.

"OH look! They're picking whose next! I hope that it is me!" Lee shouted with hopeful eyes.

They all watched as the names shuffled, it slowed and reveled:

Mikado VS Songo

A shrill girly giggle erupted in the silence and everyone in the room looked to her opponent. It was a fit and yet dangerous look of his face. Songo jumped down lightly as if she were a leaf, while Mikado shook the floor with his landing. Kakashi looked at Gai, Asuma and Kurenai. All looked tense and eyed the match with concern. Kakashi knew of the sufficient abilities both Miroku and Songo had that made nothing out of the ordinary. He had to admit he was curious to what techniques they now had. By the sounds of the match earlier, it was enough to have is fellow Junín watch with clenched jaws.

"This is what they're going to have me fight to move on to the next round?" Mikado laughed with disbelief. "It'll be like taking candy from a baby." He moved in closer to Songo. And again she giggled.

Mikado didn't seem to want to wait and pulled the samurai swords front the sheaths on his back. He made large sweeping motions to chop her in half but when he landed his attack, she disappeared. Instead a drifting pile of cherry blossoms hit the ground. _Was that a replacement jutsu? _Kakashi wondered. The bulk of Mikado prevented him from turning his thick neck properly and Songo tapped his shoulder. She giggled.

"Your laugh is getting very old. So you have some tricks up your sleeve?" Mikado wasn't impressed. He used the back of his hand and punched Songo, sending her back and sliding along the ground. "Little girls shouldn't try to play ninja if they can't take a punch. You're not laughing now are you?"

In fact she wasn't. She seemed upset wiping the blood from her mouth and a slight limp in her stance as she stood up. "We'll see whose crying by then end of this match. And I know I'll still be laughing."

Mikado lunged again at Songo and for a moment she didn't seem she wasn't going to react at all. Kakashi caught a glimpse of Miroku, where his knuckles were white from the tight grip he held on the railing. He heard Mikado scream.

When Kakashi looked back Mikado was dodging from nothing. He was running around the arena with a face that looked as though his life depended on it. Songo just stood in the same place with a smile. Whispers broke over the students in confusion, while his teammates shouted at him that there was nothing there.

The boy finally fell to his knees, blood pouring from various cut that spread around his body. Mikado was screaming for his life and for Songo to stop. Hayate held his hand in halt of the match. Songo shrieked wildly with laughter as a spout of blood from Mikado's mouth. A tornado of cherry blossoms tossed his body like a rag doll and he fell with his head twisted at an awkward angle with blank eyes.

"What happened, Gai Sensei!" Lee looked in horror. While the other Genin question their Sensei. Naruto and Sakura were in too much shock to even speak. Kakashi looked at Asuma, he held his head low and eyes closed. Kurenai couldn't take her eyes off Songo while Gai tried to calm down Lee but his face showed much sorrow.

"This is the realism of being a ninja, lee." He seemed to put an end it Lee's questions.

"I stopped the match, there was no need to finish him like this!" Hayate shouted at Songo.

"I couldn't see. I was in the middle of the match. I guess I got caught up." Songo sweetly spoke.

Hayate seemed at loss for words until "get the medical ninja in here." He sounded defeated. "Songo wins."

Kakashi tried to keep his eyes down but e watch Songo return to Miroku who congratulated her with open arms. Suki was watching Kakashi. They kept their eyes lock until Hayate called out:

"Next Match is Suki VS Ayame."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Suki VS Ayame!" Hayate announce.

Years ago, as everyone believed, Kakashi used to be the three's Sensei. They were his first team he was assigned to teach. With Jayria gone on another adventure, Minato was in the process of becoming Hokakge and no others willing to take the challenge due to rumors of Suki. The Uchiha clan Obito and Suki were part of was the royal line. Kakashi remembered for the longest time he would tease Obito that he was part of the strongest ninja line, yet he had been the weakest ever conceived. Kakashi inwardly flinched at that thought. But it was said that in this royal line possessed its own jinnjurki, a two tailed cat demon. It was a source and protector to the Uchiha clan. Never had any ever reported the sight of such a being, just a legend the clan used to traditions and to the fear of the clan.

Kakashi only trained the three for a year. Within that year Kakashi saw the fast progression of each individual. Miroku was the strongest by far in Tijutsu and extreme chakra control. For that he would always give Kakashi the best work out in his fighting technique and been knock out a few by his insane strength. But Miroku's weakness, besides his genjutsu, was his pride and temper. He was to over confident with his Uchiha blood line. His mother, like Songo, was true Uchiha but their fathers were other ninja. He never could take defeat especially when his abilities were only so strong and felt as though he never had to work on his talent. He was more determined to boss around his teammates and do it all himself because he felt the others couldn't do it right.

Songo was always a flake and Kakashi wondered how she could have ever made it to come that far. She was very strong with her genjutsu even compared to the best. She was able to make her illusions take on life and to a point able to physically harm her opponent. Though she spent most of her time distracting Miroku but also found the liking to bossing Suki around. It was clear to Kakashi that Miroku always wanted Suki to pay attention to him but found shortly after that he found he much more liked a submissive girl than one that could hold her own.

As a team they were seemingly better than individuals and within no time were they assigned B and the odd A ranked missions and completed every single one on they're own. Within that year Kakashi began in the AMBU and had to step away as their team leader. At first they hadn't been happy with the outcome but in time they accepted it, only for his lack of absence. Out of sight; out of mind.

Kakashi's mind snapped back to what was before him. He thought "_Out of sight; out of mind_." Wasn't true he had thought of Suki a lot only because he could never forget Obito's promise, if he could only see her now. As Suki's name had been called, her expression was very somber. She slipped down from the top railing and landed as if her feet were steel blocks. Her chakra was swirling heavily around her feet and cascaded up past her head. Ayame of the grass village took one small step back as Suki approached her and Hayate. As if her body knew her surrounding, yet her mind and wandered elsewhere. Kakashi watched the distant look of her eyes and how sad they seemed.

"You may now begin." Hayate announced.

As if Ayame's eyes were magnates to Suki, her eyes snapped into focus and locked on. Suddenly the chakra swirled more violent and became visible. It twisted it's self into and rope form that seem to twist from behind her. Ayame watch in awe and horror as the grip on her swords began to tighten. Suki reached behind her, and produced the source of the twisting, purple chakra cord. It was a black hilt of a whip that was inlayed with silver and purple bands.

With the flick of her wrist to the right the almost blazing whip cracked and Ayame jump back for distance, while on its backlash it wrapped around her ankle. In a flash Ayame severed the grip and instantly it retracted. On her landing the severed cord around her ankle vanished.

"What good is that weapon if it's so easily cut?" Ayame questioned with disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to be big and bad like your other teammates." She laughed with relief.

Suki only smirked. Suddenly in her left hand was she holding a second whip. In the time it took Ayame to realize, it was already wrapped around her neck. Ayame took both her sword again to scissor cut the line, Suki's other whip was sailing toward her. It only seemed to merely pass by as two metal clanks sounded. Ayame's blades were removed at the hilt.

Shock and terror poured from her eyes and without warning an electrical pulse engulfed Ayame. She screamed of such torture. The whip acted as if it were a shock collar. When Ayame hit the ground she was reduced to convulsing.

Suki retracted and secured them in they're holders. Medical ninja flooded the scene. Hayate called the match a win to Suki as she was already making her way back to Miroku and Songo.

"I can't believe it, the match is over already!" Lee shouted.

_**a/n: sorry for the wordy short chapter. I had to get the juices flowing and to get this match down in writing. More coming shortly. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I can't believe it, the match is over already!" Lee shouted

Kakashi couldn't breath. He forced his lungs to take air in and out slower, but his concentration didn't shield his emotions well enough from Asuma and Guy's glance.

"Whhhhhaat?" Naruto shouted after a long period of silence. Thankfully all attention snapped to him and Kakashi was able to slip out.

"How could this be? Since when did she become such a cold killer." Yes, powerful and amazing to the uniformed individual but Kakashi had never seen the display of the merciless killer from her. He needed a distraction, and an excuse to get away from Asuma questioning assault, as Kakashi could hear Asuma's foot steps approaching. "I must finish the seal on Sasuke."

Suki watched as Kakashi slipped through the leaf Shinobi. She knew instantly by the controlled pace he made, he was taking leave before the others would notice. One of the team leaders noticed and followed Kakashi out. She tapped on Miroku's calf and signalled him to stay.

Aware that the whole arena's eyes were watching her exit, she felt none would follow or be suspicious that she left after her match. They could wonder that she was patching herself up, or giving herself a pep talk. She mused at the idea, even let a crooked smirk cross her plump lips. Instead, she was as calm as she could ever be that always came after a fight. It was the search for Kakashi and his comrade that intrigued her.

hoping information would slip, if this would raise more security on them or simply have them removed by the ANBU. It was always best to confirm your next step. Glancing down the connecting hallway, from Kakashi exit, she was suspicious instantly by the silence it held. Slipping silently she peered out the exit to see the team leader was back sharing uneasy looks from the other two leaders.

Quickly down the hallway to meet back with Miroku and Songo did she hear the sound of faint, echoed voices. She recognized Kakashi's voice and found it coming from an unused storage area. Suki danced silently in the shadows to find Sasuke in the center of a curse sealing circle. Kakashi placed his hand on Sauske's shoulder as he instantly bellowed out a painful cry, then collapsing to the ground.

Kakashi watched Sasuke for a moment before he turned suddenly into the shadows opposite behind him. His body tensed and Suki tightened around the handle of her whip. A man entered into view with sickly pale skin and snake like features on his face. She understood immediately Kakashi's defensive stance, Orrochimaru. She knew who he was from faint stories of her past but, it was the recent events that made her not like this man.

A year ago, Suki and her teammates ran a bounty outpost that they had taken by force from its previous owners. It was far out in the middle of the land hidden in the grass, where not too many large bounty payouts occurred. As it was a small pit stop of distant travellers that came by, checking the new additions to the outposts bingo book or simply spending the night. Shortly after they acquired it years ago were they offered to set out and collect money from they're own bounty. This was all funded by a man with the initials of K.O. Then a year ago, K.O decided he would meet them in person to present a new better offer.

Miroku who had the most contact with K.O, said that he could be trusted to come and meet them face to face. This man was Orrochimaru. He spoke about the amazing defeats and catches they had made. He then offered them a place in his village, the sound village, where they would be his most honored Shinobi. Miroku and Songo dived for the opportunity without asking further questions. Suki did not agree and decided to ask just one question "Why do you need us to be a part of your Village. Do not lie to us, and we won't kill you where you stand. I agree that it is a sort of kind gesture that you are proposing, but what is the real cost to me to join your village."

Songo looked as though a bounty had just escaped from her, while Miroku's was menacing, purposely trying to burn me away. K.O only laughed and said he needed us in fact for one more task, then we could take our greatest share of the bounty or continue to work for him and giving a reason to have our names in every Shinobi bingo book.

Before I knew it, I was picturing myself, Songo and Miroku's faces in the Leaf's most wanted list. I wanted to show the Village this is what has become of us, fear us. Above all I seemed to picture Kakashi looking into my face, and telling Rin who he must kill next. Then with much satisfaction, I would get them first. I shook K.O's hand on the spot.

My vision became reality again, as I pulled my head from the past. The piercing chirping of a thousand birds. How that sound haunted my dreams as it was the finishing blow of my death in them.

"...take one more step towards Sauske and one of us will die here!" Kakashi threated. Orrochimaru only seemed greatly amused by the offer. I could see that he was tempted, then his calculating eyes landed on me. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny!" Kakashi accused.

"He will eventually come to me, in search of power." Orrochimaru turned and walked into the darkness. "Unless you carry out your threat to kill me, now is your chance if you dare."

Then behind Kakashi, over the chidori did her hear the crack of a whip.


	12. Chapter 12

Suki watched as Orrochimaru faded into the shadows and Kakashi remained motionless, breathing heavy. Sasuke was collapsed on the ground like a rag doll and she wondered if he was going to be able to recover.

She remember the small boy that followed Itachi's every step; his miniature shadow and wondered what he would grow up to be. _I wonder if Itachi knows what he has become. Does he even know what he has done to this boy?_

Kakashi seemed to be able to recover, slowly turning to Sasuke and collecting him. _The time isn't right to approach him again, not with Kakashi so close._

She waited until they left, she knew that Miroku would bombard her with questions already. He became very nervous when she was gone from they're sight, it was in his controlling nature. One that Suki never really challenged, for to her there was no need. Who left, besides Sauske that was once part of the Uchiha clan? To the village, her clan was never fully integrated, never fully accepted. Yes, it was true that her father had kept it that way, leaving the reason that the Uchiha were a policing force. The clan's pride was reliant on the member's abilities and for that, Itachi and Suki were just those. Early, when her father noticed the talent in Itachi, he immediately betrothed him and Suki to wed. When she reached the age of 16, when she completed her Shinobi training and when she was accepted into the ANBU. These were the conditions that never came to pass. _Did the boy ever know that I was to be his sister?_

Kakashi submitted his team to medical treatment, and when she informed that Sasuke would stay for further treatment he decided to visit Obito's grave. He want to tell Obito that his teams were growing before their eyes, and he wanted to tell him about Suki.

As he approached, book in hand, he noticed that there was a shadow crouching at the base. He waited and stretched out to sense a familiar chakra. _It seems that I wasn't the only one who wanted to say hello._ Kakashi was deciding on his approach, when she called out: "I'm willing to share, if you are."

He pocketed his book, "It seems that we haven't had yet a proper hello after all these years," He approached at her side. "Or never did we really have a proper goodbye. In this circumstance, which would seem more likely."

"Depends on how to look at this meeting. Do you believe that I'm here to stay or do you think that when the exam is over will I stay?"

"Well, that decision is up to the Hokage." Kakashi waited for a response. When she didn't make any attempt to answer, "I'm sure if you just talked to-"

"He already made up his mind. Whatever I have to say to him would be vastly unnecessary. To him, I am the return of the Leaf Village's nightmares. He hoped that when I died the conflicts of the Uchiha and the tailed beast would go with me."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. He feared that this conversation would eventually happen. He had to be careful what he said for he knew that the ANBU were close around them. "You can't really know that that's what he thinks. How you can you be sure that he is just as conflicted to talk to you about what has happened? What would you say to a child that you've watched grow through so much hurt and pain that could truly comfort them or even able to apologize."

Suki laughed. "Maybe that's the issue. You and the Hokage could never really see me more than a child that was spoiled for being what I am. I never wanted any of it. I was only ever seen as a beast, the Hokage was only sorry that he wasn't able to have me grow to being what was expected of me. A weapon."

Shock was pulsing through Kakashi, but as always he sounded calm. "If you could look around at what the Hokage has really done. If you could see what he's done for Sauske, it was much more than you could do for him being aboard."

"All the same. He was just another Uchiha orphan that he hoped wouldn't be the ruin of the great Leaf Village. It seems that even if I did remain here, if the Hokage didn't send me away, I would still live a lonely life in a village that could never accept me. No Kakashi you seem to underestimate me greatly. I'm glad it's here over my brother's grave for him to witness the stupidity it is to follow a Hokage so blindly." She turned and her violet eyes burned at him. They were so said and so angry, that the bitter tears were sure to come shortly. Then her expression changed, she flashed a grin of malice and her glare so condescending. "You should fear me being here as much as the Hokage does." She disappeared in cloud of cherry blossoms.

Suki dashed among the tree tops, in search of her team that wasn't far beyond Obito's grave. Every so often she would see dark shadows darting in the distance. She nearly laughed out loud at the ANBU that were ordered to watch them. Itachi would never allow these Shinobi as part of the ANBU. But there was one presence that could be faintly felt, but never seen. _Now there is some hope for them. I only can hope they'll give a good enough fight for the Hokage when the time comes._

She came to a small clearing of trees that an old wooden swing hung from a high, strong branch. It was amazing to still see the swing that Obito once pushed her on. This was also the spot where she last spoke to Itachi, and was the swing she sat on waiting for her brother to return from his mission. Instead, that day it was Kakashi and Minato that came. Now, Songo sat on the swing as she watch Miroku stand watch waiting for Suki.

"What took so long? Where did you go after?" Miroku questioned.

"I had to visit my brother's grave."

"We need to speak privately" This meant for them to communicate between their Sharingan. "Songo." That was his signal for her to cast a gengutsu on them, so it appeared to the ANBU that they were all sitting amongst themselves. In a purple instant, Miroku, Songo and Suki were in their own world. "Not enough of them followed you. We only had enough time to interrogate two, not many jonin were home. We'll have better luck tonight."

"How many do you think we will need?" Songo asked.

"If we can get to the right few, then hopefully before the second round at the exam. I'd rather be long gone before the attack comes." Suki admitted.

"Why, what are you afraid will happen? The attack by the Sand won't even fall on us." Songo wrapped her arms around Suki "Besides, it will be fun to watch the Village suffer as we did, Suki. Knowing that we've helped is more than the payment that we'll receive."

Miroku watched Suki closely. She could feel his chakra rooting around in her emotions. To save herself further questioning "I only want to be rid of this place once and for all. Besides, there's a chance that we could leave with one more."

"You want to bring Itachi's little brother!" Songo burst into a fit of giggles. "How sweet, but he's been completely ruined by the leaf. He was raised with all those other filthy children. He doesn't even seem as good as Itachi was." She sighed.

"If we stay, then I'll take him with us. If we leave before, I'll let him stay."

"That doesn't give us much choice at all. It's both of the things you want." Miroku snapped.

"I didn't even want to come here in the first place, I didn't even want to take this job."

"Since you didn't agree to team up with Orrochimaru, this is the compromise we made for you." He ended sweetly. Miroku placed his hands on top of Songo's, which were wrapped and hugging her shoulders. "We knew it was going to be hard for all of us. We agreed this is what we all wanted."

Suki relaxed her shoulders and nodded her head. "We better get going. Who's next on our list?"

"Kureni and Asuma Sauritobi."


	13. Chapter 13

Suki watched her station. She was sitting atop a building nearby the Hokage's house. Her job was to survey the movements of the ANBU that was stationed to follow her. Since she held the more advanced Sharingan, and with the abilities of the two-tailed beast inside her, it made her Sharingan incomparable. She, like Songo, cast genjutsu that made it appear as though Miroku and Songo were with her. Being station so close to the Hokage, kept the ANBU's focus on the fact they might try to do something.

Right now, Miroku would be working on Kureni and Songo on Asuma. They would wait until they dreamed and through a jutsu they perfected would allow them to penetrate into their minds. They would use along with their jutsu, a type of woven genjutsu that left the victim virtually unaware. On occasion Suki would be the one extracting information, but she didn't enjoy the mind torment the others could cause. She mentally ran down the list of other jonin they would next gather information from and recalled that of Shikaku Nara. If they were to succeed in extracting battle plans, he would then be the biggest take down.

Memories of her childhood seemed to creep into her thoughts when she would remember these people of long ago. She remembered her father speaking about the mental abilities of Shikaku, from a group named Ino-Shika-Cho. She wondered if she were to perform their technique on a regular genin, would she then know the stories of what had come to pass in the years she was not present. Then there she spotted two familiar faces she had met at the forest of death. _Maybe, if I can just clone myself to keep the jutsu working, they wouldn't even tell that I'm gone._ I was risky but it had been performed in the past. Although in those situations, they were not as heavily watched as they were now.

_Curiosity killed the cat._ Her sensei's master used to tell her. _And satisfaction brought it back!_ She used to say in response. Nostalgia is a dangerous thing in this mission. The Sand Shinobi that hired her seemed to share the same concerns that they would fail on this mission simply due to their history here. If it was not for Miroku to convince them, she would not even be here at the moment.

She sighed deeply as she heard one of the men call out goodnight to the other. _It's now or never and with that she jumped down._

Kotetsu yawned and stretched, "It seems there always extra work on top of the extra work we have to do for the Chunin exams."

"Well there does seem to be a lot more ANBU reports spilling in for the Hokage. Did he ever tell you why?" Izumo said as he massaged his neck.

"No, he wouldn't say why. I suspect it has something to do with the amount of kids that showed up from the sound village. Last I remember, they didn't look to bad." Kotetsu winked.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" He sighed.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with doing my part for the village."

"Oh, how so?"

"The women of this village, sit and raise Shinobi or take care of them. They need a little attention too, and when there isn't anyone for them to take care of anymore; that's where we come in."

Suki watched as the men entered they're apartments, living just side by side. _How much Intel are these ANBU even getting on us, if in fact we're the only ones being so closely watched. _As she waited for the lights to go out, she watched to see if there was further movement in the shadows. She knew that there were some out, patrolling the village at night. Those she did not have to worry about. There was a faint chakra that she had sense earlier. This made her nervous. If she makes movement now to enter the men's rooms, she risked being followed and giving away what they have been up to. She sensed something inside herself. _Is something happening to my clone? _Or is this chakra I sense back there with it.

The lights then turned off. Suki always made a note that there were always signs that she should take, reasons to do or not to do something. She needed a sign if she should stay, and there it was. The wooded window to Kotetsu's apartment squeaked open. This was what she was waiting for.

She crouched on the windowsill, and watched Kotetsu's breathing until it was even and smooth. Stepping lightly into the room she stood next to his bed. The days were warm and muggy, so the thin blankets outlined his hard body. She leaned over and placed her hand gingerly on his forehead. It wasn't good. The light brush seemed to be enough for Kotetsu or he was waiting for her, she was not sure. With only a moment to spare she straddled his body and grabbed his head between her hands. She activated her Sharingan, and instead of looking into his memories she entranced him into a deep sleep.

She was barely out of the window when the chakra flickered stronger. Then, her cloned snapped back into her body. She recalled a masked ANBU encase her clone's body in tight vines or branches. She knew Miroku and Songo would be furious. Unsure if it would be wise to take a thrashing from both of them or hideout until the morning, when hopefully they would be cooled off. The extra benefit would be that it would be hard for the ANBU to know where any of them are right now and would be expecting them at the swing.

She decided she would hide, hoping to explain the same to the others in the morning and to come up with a solid story. She ran through the dozen of places she remembered, but sadly they were all in the Uchiha district. The next safest place she could think of what Obito's grave. _Yes, they would better accept that I needed to see his grave rather than running something on the side._


	14. Chapter 14

Suki curled at the base in a jacket she took from a nearby window. _I'll be sure to return it in the morning before they would even know. _

Her dreams tormented her of the past. Obito, Kakashi, Itachi, her sensei and her sensei's master. They used to be a comfort for her, the places and the people that she was ever really with that were home for her. To her father, she was no more than a trained beast that he would sell off for any political advantage. He never looked at her, not once. Even when Obito passed, he never stayed at home any longer than he needed. Her mother could look at her yes, with eyes of disgust. She never held or hugged Suki, at least without cringing or shivering in fear.

When she was four, Suki's father had taken her to the Uchiha council of elders. There they had asked her absurd questions if she knew what she was. Cats were honored in their clan, so to be called a "demon-cat" was disheartening, she couldn't understand or control the deep boiling hatred that intensified, until her entire body was alight with blue and black flames. They were cool on her body, and made her feel as though she was fluid, so flexible that her body began to bend and mould until she was standing inside a large cat. Despite the horror among the faces in the room, Suki was not terrified at all. Instead, to her it was the first loving embrace she ever felt. She dreamed that night again. The faces of the council were those of her past, and Kakashi's seemed to stare at her with the most pain, her sensei with disappointment and her sensei's master had one that condemned her to be nothing more than the beast he could see. She called to them and reached out but the blades her claws were slashed them and she watched them bleed out, their faces unchanged. "NOOOOOO!" Suki woke to her screams. She panted, clutching her hands to her chest while she regained her senses.

She awakened in a rundown and home that was foreclosed. Light poured through the broken and haphazardly boarded up windows, morning had come fast. Feeling as though she barely closed her eyes, yet as if she was there for hours she got to her feet to set out in search of Miroku and Songo.

Making sure all was clear she dashed to the fail safe location, in the old Uchiha district. Knowing and dreading that they would be there to reprimand her she didn't want them to wait any longer. Stretching her chakra around her, she was pleased to know that she wasn't being followed for once. Wondering how long she could keep them from finding her again, Suki remembered she needed to return the jacket; which luckily was near buy. Once she located the building, she leap up to the third floor and repined it to the cord exactly as it was.

"It didn't really suit your anyways." A lazy voiced spoke to her from behind. Suki turned to see Kakashi sitting on the roof-top across, reading a book.

"It fell down and I was just putting it back." She seated herself on the railings on the balcony. "Not that I ever recall you doing much things for others." She snapped.

"Yes, and it was even more sweet that you returned it. Where did you sleep in a barn? At least you could have washed it first." Kakashi taunted as he closed his book.

"Why do you have to be everywhere I go? Have you been following me?"

"No need to, you keep going to where I go by. You're distracting me from valuable training time with my team."

"Heaven forbid you're late!" Suki mocked him and jumped down to the street. Kakashi landed nearby.

"You better have those brats trained well," she turned to his, dangerously flashing her eyes. "Or you'll be carrying out what's left of them."

"So you'll being staying around until then? I pegged you for leaving sooner than that. Once you finish whatever game you and your friends are playing." He chuckled.

"Finally, you admit to agreeing with your precious Hokage that I'm up to something." Her voice sounded hollow.

"It's what you wanted didn't you? You didn't want to believe me that I could see you staying." His eyes flashed with hurt. They stood opposite sides of the street, minutes seemed to pass without each saying anything. _How does he always know what to say to hurt me? Is he still was that cruel boy from years ago?_

"…Kakashi" she finally choked out the words. "I never wanted to leave in the first place." As she disappeared among the cherry blossoms.

* * *

Suki found Miroku and Songo, in the run down Uchiha section, in the old council hall. When she approached the room she heard hush whispering, both sounding upset. It was hard not to get closer without making herself known so it was hard to make out what she could.

"…What more do we need to do? We didn't even need to do this for the Sand…He said that it was just a side distraction…everything is in place…." After that there wasn't much to be said. Whatever Songo explained seemed to satisfy Miroku, and then is sounded as though they didn't need to use their words anymore to convey their feelings. Songo waited a moment more then she slowly walked into the room.

The years of no upkeep on the whole sector brought the structures to decay. Although it has only been five year it looked as though more.

"What happened?!" Miroku snarled. Songo's face looked as though she was sucking a lemon and not Miroku's. Suki felt as though her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"The ANBU are smarter than we gave them credit for." She said, forcing her voice calm though terror raced through her. "Were you able to get what you needed?"

"You're lucky we were." Songo jumped off the table, where she was sitting opposite of Miroku.

"And?" Suki decided to play it off through a different technique. Instead of always being afraid of what they would do or say, she decided she would be the one they needed to worry about. Their suspicious whispered conversation gave her some confirmation that Miroku and Songo and her were not on the same side. "It seems that I did my part, but where's you're information. The Sand is expecting their next report by midnight tonight."

Songo narrowed her eyes, she least of all hated to get reprimanded. "We got it." Miroku threw down a scroll at her feet. She looked at it for a moment, as she knew Miroku way trying to put her in her place. Always made to kneel and bend to his will. Instead, she stepped away to lean on the curved table shaped like a horse shoe and crossed her arms. Miroku's temper did not flare up as she had expected. He seemed to be considering Suki's moves and that was another red flag to Suki.

"Where did you guys go, after we were compromised?" She asked on a whim.

"The ANBU were closing in on us," He answered as if she asked about the weather. "So we decided to hide in the city, instead of drawing them here."

Suki considered pressing him further, but pushing him too far now on a suspicion will in turn cause him to turn a closer eye, if possible, on her. "It's what I thought, it's nice to not having them fluttering around like annoying gnats." She hopped up and crossed her legs and folded her hands under her chin. "How was it this time?"

Songo recovered quickly, as she always did when she could tell a story about her. "That Asuma guy wasn't as perverted as I thought. It took him awhile to take the bait." She giggled "but eventually they always do. Next time, we should both go"

"Right and get in the way of your guy's weird foreplay. No I'll pass."

Miroku's eyes flashed with hunger. "I wish you wouldn't refused like that. We made it clear there's always room for more."

"I'm sorry, but I prefer it one on one."

"I'm fine with sitting back and watching."

"Ha-ha, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to sit for long" Songo giggled and wrapped her arms around him. They seemed to resume where they last left off.

Suki sauntered off, knowing where they would eventually lead to. She sat on a nearby balcony that overlooked the council house, watching the perimeter. She stuck her left leg through the bar and she drew the other to rest on. _Will there ever be a day where I will find someone to be with? _Kakashi's faced flashed in her mind. _Any chance of that left the day I did._


End file.
